


Żyć

by Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: George i Angelina w kilku słowach.





	Żyć

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Am Leben](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319398) by Kap Lumba. 



> Bardzo dziękuję medeii za wiele cennych wskazówek. Nie do wszystkich się zastosowałam, dlatego wszelkie niedociągnięcia są moją winą.  
> Chciałabym podkreślić, iż jest to bardziej luźny przekład niż wierne tłumaczenie. Bardzo mnie ucieszy każdy komentarz.

#  Żyć

 ** _Dwadzieścia słów, od których wszystko się zaczęło_**  
\- Patrzysz na mnie, ale to jego chciałabyś widzieć. Nie zaprzeczaj, wiem przecież.  
\- Nie, to ciebie przyszłam zobaczyć. _Ciebie_ , George, ciebie.

 _ **Dziewiętnaście słów, które nas rozśmieszyły**_  
\- Zatańczysz?  
\- Tutaj? Teraz?  
\- Chcę się poddać chwili, poczuć, że żyję.  
\- Tak jak kiedyś Eloise Midgen?  
\- Chyba nie do końca.

 _ **Osiemnaście słów, które mogły wszystko zakończyć**_  
\- Chodź na miotły, pościgamy się!  
\- Na samą myśl jestem zmęczona. Może po prostu już pójdziesz?  
\- Naprawdę tego chcesz?

 _ **Siedemnaście słów, które zbudowały most**_  
\- Wolałbym umrzeć. Zamiast niego.  
\- George...  
\- Ty też byś chciała, żeby to on przeżył, nie ja. Prawda?  
\- Ja...

 __ **Szesnaście słów, które mnie zdradziły**  
\- Fred.  
\- George. Mam na imię George. Jesteś pijana, Angelino.  
\- Bądź Fredem. Proszę, bądź nim.  
\- Nie jestem.

__****

_**Piętnaście słów, które były dla mnie wszystkim**_  
\- Był w tobie zakochany.  
\- Fred? Naprawdę?  
\- Nigdy nie dosypał ci w szkole niczego do jedzenia.

 _ **Czternaście słów, które mnie pochłonęły**_  
– Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś czasem...  
\- Co?  
\- Może udawajmy, że ja jestem nim.  
\- George – _Fred._

 _ **Trzynaście słów, które mnie obudziły**_  
\- Fred.  
\- Ciiii. Chcę cię poczuć.  
\- Fred. Nie przestawaj.  
\- Cholera, to nie ma sensu!

 ** _Dwanaście słów, które złamały mi serce_**  
\- Powinnaś już iść, Angelino. Nie patrz tak. To niewłaściwe, nie wolno nam.

 ** _Jedenaście słów, które zabiły nudę_**  
\- Ta propozycja z quidditchem jest nadal aktualna.  
\- Hm?  
\- Chodź się pościgamy.

 ** _Dziesięć słów, które doprowadziły mnie do szaleństwa_**  
\- Zmieniłeś się.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Stałeś się _moim_ George’em.

 ** _Dziewięć słów, które przypieczętowały nasz los_**  
\- Chcę znów... Chcę... Proszę. George?  
\- Zostań. Cholera. Zostań.  
\- ... _żyć_.

 ** _Osiem słów, które mnie przeraziły_**  
\- Pobierzmy się.  
\- Co?  
\- Pobierzmy się.  
\- Nie mówisz poważnie?

 ** _Siedem słów, które mnie uwiodły_**  
\- Kto niedługo będzie twoim mężem?  
\- _George_ Weasley.

 ** _Sześć słów, dzięki którym znowu się w Tobie zakochałem_**  
\- Jestem twoja. Już na zawsze.  
\- Moja?

 ** _Pięć słów, które zabrały nas do gwiazd_**  
\- ... pewna?  
\- Całkowicie. A ty?  
\- Całkowicie.

 ** _Cztery słowa, które dały mi szczęście_**  
\- Po prostu cię kocham. 

**_Trzy słowa, których nienawidziłem_**  
\- Gdyby Fred jeszcze...

 ** _Dwa słowa, które uratowały nas przed upadkiem_**  
\- On _jest_...

 ** _Jedno słowo, które było początkiem_**  
\- Żyć.


End file.
